


you don't have to say 'i love you' to say i love you

by haleinskibro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Declarations Of Love, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek asks Stiles to Prom, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Derek, Prom, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, even though they aren't really aware of that, if i can think of any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleinskibro/pseuds/haleinskibro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Colpe di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians call it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy, cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed.</em><br/>— J.M. Darhower</p><p> <br/>- or -</p><p>The five times Derek and Stiles ran into each other randomly (kinda) and the one time they seek each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unum

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a timeline of sorts so you can have a rough idea of when everything takes place:
> 
> \- chapter one: between Sep/Oct  
> \- chapter two: beginning of winter break (December)  
> \- chapter three: end of winter break (January)  
> \- chapter four: beginning/mid March  
> \- chapter five: mid April  
> \- chapter six: end of April/beginning of May
> 
> enjoy :)

_“This is what love does: It makes you want to rewrite the world. It makes you want to choose the characters, build the scenery, guide the plot. The person you love sits across from you, and you want to do everything in your power to make it possible, endlessly possible. And when it’s just the two of you, alone in a room, you can pretend that this is how it is, this is how it will be.”  
— David Levithan, Every Day_

 

_*_

 

Having Laura Hale as a sister was a curse that plagued Derek’s life from the moment he was born. He swears he was born solely so Laura could continue to fulfill her job as resident demon of Beacon Hills with her torment of him. And today, today wasn’t any different than the rest. 

Derek had been sitting on the couch in the living room for the past forty-five minutes, waiting for Laura to deem herself flawless enough to grace the students of Beacon Hills High School with her presence—and subsequently, Derek’s. And normally he wouldn’t have a problem with waiting around. Normally he’d lay out on the couch and close his eyes for a little longer or read the book they’d been assigned in Lit class earlier that week or reorganise his notes for his World History class. Normally, Derek would see this extra “Laura time” as additional “Derek time” as well. But not today.

Today was the day he took his practice AP test for his chemistry class, a test he needed to study for if he wanted to get anywhere close to the 4 or 5 he truly wanted. A test he couldn’t study for because while waiting for Laura because he gave Erica his notes to copy earlier that week and she still hadn’t given them back. 

He was hoping today would have been one of Laura’s better days, allowing her to be ready in thirty minutes or less and having them at school at a good enough time before the bell rang that Derek could get his notes from Erica and study a good portion of them as well. No such luck. 

Derek’s patience was running thin as his anxiety about the test raged on harder and harder, causing him to push himself up off of the couch and up the stairs to where Laura was. She was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, passing a straightener over her hair, the smell of it burning thick in the air. 

“Laura,” Derek grunted out, hip propped up against the frame of the door. “How about you hurry the fuck up so I can actually get to school on time, yeah?” 

Still passing the straightener over her hair, Laura looks at Derek through the mirror, an eyebrow cocked as she stares him down. Derek stares right back.

With a sigh, she turns off the iron and turns toward Derek. “Fine, you fucking nerd, I’m done. Let me just change my shirt and we can go, okay? Happy?” 

Derek pushes off the doorframe, a smile on his face. “Yep, I sure am.” He turned around, making his way back downstairs to get his back. “Now, hurry the fuck up Lo.”

~

The moment Derek stepped foot into school, he started looking for Erica. Laura had, magically, gotten them to school pretty early, allowing Derek to have plenty of time to actually study for this stupid exam, if he finds Erica in time.

He went to her locker first. Normally, Erica is perched up against it, Boyd and Isaac right beside her, a gang of beautiful people overlooking the melting pot that is their high school. But since today was meant to such balls, she wasn’t there, and neither was anyone who could have possibly pointed him in her direction. 

Groaning loudly in frustration and panicking just a tad, Derek turned around quickly to run to his locker before he tried finding Erica again. As he walked down the hallway his locker was in, he felt a body collide with his, causing him to windmill his arms out to try and catch his balance before falling on his ass. 

“Shit, man, that really hurt.” said whoever he ran into. Whoever it was had a nice voice, smooth and light, a voice Derek could listen to for the rest of his life.

“How about you watch where you’re going next time, yeah? You feel like a brick wall dude, how much muscle  _ are you _ ?” 

After he pulled himself off the ground, Derek looked at the guy he ran into, who was still splayed out on the ground, books strewn out around him. He was gorgeous. His eyes were bright and open, the type that made you feel comfortable and safe with just one glance. Lips a perfect cupid’s bow, spit slick and red and just asking to be kissed and bitten on. Derek was in love. 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, Derek, or are you going to help me get my stuff? Considering you’re the reason I ended up on the floor anyway.” 

His voice saying Derek’s name jolted him out of his reverie. The boy was on his hands and knees, gathering his books and spilled papers before he stood up in front of Derek. They were about the same height, maybe an inch or two in difference between them. And how had he known his name?

“How do you know my name?” Derek questioned. He was pretty sure he had never seen this boy in his life—he’d remember someone like this. 

The moment the words left his mouth, the other boy rolled his eyes and huffs. 

“Of course you don’t know who I am. It’s not like we’ve been in the same classes since the seventh grade or anything.” Shifting the books in his hands to one arm, he holds out his hand for Derek to shake. “Stiles Stilinski. I sit behind you in basically all of your classes. We were almost partners for the chem project last semester but Erica made me switch with her so I ended up with Isaac instead.”

Derek shook Stiles’ hand, shocked that for years, he’s flown under the radar, completely undetected by Derek. 

“I can’t believe that I’ve never seen you. I’d remember someone like you.” 

A grin broke out across Stiles’ face at Derek’s words. 

“Oh you would, would you?” Shifting his books to a different position, he jostles his bag and makes moves to walk away. “Well, I hope you remember me from now on, Derek, because hopefully you’ll see more of me now. I’ll see you in class.” 

Derek watched as Stiles walked away, slightly stunned by the ending of their interaction, until the warning bell for class rang. And Derek still hadn’t found Erica with his notes.

 


	2. duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took a while but it is finally here. enjoy :)

_“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment”_

_— Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

 

_*_

 

No matter how much Derek would complain about school, winter break made him miss it tremendously.

It was the Friday before Christmas, and the Hale house was in complete and utter chaos. It was a cacophony of noise, a harmonious mixture of people talking, dishes clashing, and children screaming.

And Derek hated it.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his family, no matter how large it was and how obnoxious they could get. Always having someone to talk to, or someone in his corner when Laura and his cousins decided to team up against him. But at that very moment, he hated them, hated them more than Mr. Harris and his ridiculously hard and inapplicable pop quizzes.

So he left.

The good thing about living in the woods was that, if you wanted to disappear, it’s not too hard to do. While his family was running around the house, hiding presents and stringing garland, Derek walked through the treeline fencing in the backyard, and kept walking until the house disappeared and all he saw were green trees. Finally free of the noise and people, he throws his head back and takes a deep breath, loving the smell of the damp ground under his feet and ozone strong in the air from the oncoming storm.

Lungs full of fresh air, Derek began to walk through the woods, making his way on a trail unknown to many who make their way through the preserve, but a trail so ingrained into Derek’s brain he could walk it in his sleep.

Walking through the trees, his mind began to wander, his thoughts moving past his family and Christmas and onto, weirdly enough, Stiles Stilinski.

He had been thinking about Stiles a lot after that day in the hallway. Now that Derek knew who Stiles was, and what he looked like, he saw him everywhere, in school and out. In all of his classes, he saw Stiles, as bright eyed and energetic as ever. He was always around some dark haired kid with a jawline so uneven it could be considered abstract art. It’s weirdly cute on the boy, making him look like human puppy, complete with a wagging tail and lolling tongue.

Stiles changes Derek whenever he sees him, which both confused Derek and pissed him off. Before he found out about the cute boy with the brown eyes, his life was good and stress free. Yeah, he had to deal with his annoying family on a daily basis, but he made due. Now, now he’s plagued with daydreams of slender fingers running along the inside of his wrists, sweet eyes glistening in the sunlight as they stare at Derek, and plush lips pillowed against his forever.

Stiles Stilinski ruined Derek’s life the moment he told him who he was.

Derek hadn’t realised how far away from his secluded trail he had walked until he came saw someone on a bench a few feet away from him. During his reverie, Derek had managed to make his way onto the tourist trails, neatly groomed dirt trails bordered by picnic tables and outhouses. And on one of said picnic tables was none other than the main star of Derek’s continued daydreams and fantasies — Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles was sitting on the bench, elbows on his knees to brace himself up as he heaved lungful after lungful of sweet forest air into his mouth. Sweat was dripping off his face, as well as soaking the back and front of his shirt, making it seem like a dark grey, almost black, instead of the light grey it truly was. He looked like he was on the verge of an asthma attack, like he was dying.

Derek started walking in Stiles’ direction, positioning himself so the other boy wouldn’t see him unless he turned around completely. Sitting down as quietly as he possibly could, Derek tapped Stiles on his shoulder quickly to catch his attention.

As soon as Derek touched Stiles, the other boy jolted in surprise and promptly fell off the bench. Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at Derek, almost like he didn’t believe he was real and in front of him.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles drawled out, heaving himself off the ground and back onto the bench. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ forced casualness. Everyone knew the Hales lived in the ridiculously big house on the preserve, so it’s no surprise or shock to see them out on the trails they consider their back yard.

“I live out here, Stiles.”

“Well I know that! Everyone knows that.” He rolled his eyes heavenward in annoyance. “I just meant like, here. Right now. Currently. I just thought you’d be at home, y’know, partaking in whatever holiday traditions you Hales have.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Leaning forward, Derek placed his elbows on the table and leaned his head into his hands. “What are you doing out here in the woods, panting like you just ran for your life?”

Now that Stiles wasn’t hunched over gasping for air, Derek could fully see him and his body. His shirt was beginning to dry back to light grey, but the parts still damp with sweat clung to the muscles on Stiles’ chest. You could see that he had muscles hiding under the bulk of the oversized clothes he wore, not prominent and noticeable like Derek’s, but there nonetheless. His fingers were long, constantly moving, and honestly, too much for Derek to handle at any given moment.

Draping his upper body over the top of the bench, Stiles sighed heavily, rolling his eyes upward to stare at Derek.

“I’m training.” He grunted, annoyance crystal clear in his tone. “Coach is secretly a Disney villain who thinks we’re magically going to gain 800 pounds between cross country season and lacrosse season so he made the whole team join indoor track.

“And since my dad has been working doubles lately so he can actually be off on Christmas, and dude, being in a house by yourself truly sucks, it’s horrible, I decided to try and up my 3k time. As you can see, I didn’t do so well if I was wheezing half way through it.

“And personally, I don’t think my time is too bad. Thirteen minutes to run three  kilometers? That’s almost two miles. Thirteen minutes for two miles is excellent. And just because Douchebag Whittemore can run it in like seven minutes, it doesn’t mean my time is horrible. Jackson is a mutant anyway, that’s the only reason he’s faster than me and I just realised I am rabbling this is horrible I am shutting up this instant.”

Derek could listen to Stiles talk all day, for the rest of his life. Yeah, sure, he tumbled through his words like he was going to run out of time before he said everything he needed to, but his voice was smooth and warm, calming and soothing no matter how fast the words came out. They sounded like a lullaby made for Derek to listen to for eternity.

Stiles’ cheeks began to turn pink, a shade completely different from the flushed out look he had before from his run. He looked almost like he was embarrassed. Which Derek though was a cute look on him as well, all flushed and pink and embarrassed, unable to look Derek in the eye.

“So,” Stiles ran his fingers over the ridges in the wood of the table, cutting glances to Derek from under his lashes. “It was cool running into you, Derek. But I should, uh, I should go, okay?” Shooting Derek one last, small smile, Stiles hopped up from the bench and jogged away from him, back towards the trail opening.

 _That got awkward pretty fast._ Derk thought as he pushed himself up to begin his walk home. He had thought that they were having a pretty good time together, just hanging out in the woods and talking, just them, not quickfire _hellos_ in the hallways as they made their way to their next class, friends attached at hips.

Derek didn’t think he had said anything wrong, he hardly said anything to begin with. “Unless he’s a mind-reader, I have no clue why that got so weird, so fast.” Derek mused to himself as he walked through his front door. “Unless I said all that embarrassing stuff out loud, which I doubt I did.” Freezing, Derek thought back to how embarrassed and weird Stiles had gotten around the same time Derek started thinking he looked really cute with pink cheeks. He totally said that out loud.

“I totally said that shit out loud.” Derek groaned loudly and started banging his head against the wall. “I am such a dumbass.”

“One of the few things I can agree with you on, baby bro.” said Laura as she made her way down the stairs, past Derek. “You are, in fact, a dumbass. But it’s okay ‘cause I still love ya.”

That just made Derek groan even louder and hit his head even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mythoesoul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/mythoesoul)


	3. tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!! Sorry i went kinda AWOL, I was doing a project that took priority over this and hopefully you guys will be seeing it in a few days but I am BACK! and this story is BACK. and we're halfway DONE! loving it. 
> 
> As usual, completely unbeta'd so if you see something, lemme know please.
> 
> enjoy :)

_ “Our universe grants every soul a twin – a reflection of themselves – the kindred spirit. And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other – even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love.”  _

_ — Julie Dillon, Capricorn, Enchanted _

  
  
  


Derek was stood in the middle of the isle, a sea of rainbow boxes surrounding him, and he was confused. 

“Just grab a box and go,” Derek whispered to himself. “They’re pads, they’re made for one thing, they can’t be that big a difference between each brand, right?”

He began to reach for a bright green and blue box when he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. 

“What is it, Laura?” Derek doesn’t bother with a hello, annoyed that this conversation with Laura is going to result in him being at the store longer than he truly wanted to be. School starts again tomorrow and he still had winter packets to complete. 

“Well hello to you too, baby bro. Where are you?”

“The store. Still. I’m trying to finish this up and come home, what do you want?”

“Okay good, you’re where I need you. I’m calling because Cora thought, or well I guess, knew, that you were probably having a meltdown in the pads isle and would get the wrong ones. She wants the ones from U by Kotex. Black box. Huge ass U on it. Yellow strip across the front.”

Derek scanned the shelves in front of him until he found the described box, dropping it into the handbasket at his feet. 

“Okay, got it. Anything else?” 

He could hear voices yelling at Laura on the other end of the line, too distant for him to make out completely. They’re getting louder and clearer, a sign that his whole family was most likely at the phone currently, ready to make a myriad of demands for this shopping trip. There’s a scuffling on the phone and then his cousin’s voice coming through the speaker.

“Hey bear, it’s Amber. You still at the store?”

Derek rolls his eyes at the name, still annoyed that Amber was never able to completely pronounce his name correctly when they were kids. “Yes, I am. What do all of you heathens want before I leave.”

He was on the phone for another fifteen minutes, following his cousin’s orders and making sure he picked up everything his family wanted, resulting in him leaving the store with a hundred dollars less in his bank account and arms laden with shopping bags. 

He made his way to his car, arms compromised thanks to all of the bags but eventually, finally, he got the trunk of his Camaro open, bags tossed inside without a care. He was opening the driver’s side door when his attention was brought to the car across from him, backlit by the streetlight cemented in the ground next to it. 

The owner of the car—it was a Jeep, familiar looking, old and worn, paint chipping off the front bumper and what looked like smoke (it was smoke, the car was smoking) coming from under the hood—was against the driver’s side door, head against the window before he seemed to pull himself together and check under the hood. Even from across the lot, Derek heard the curse that left his lips.

Derek looked between his open door and the car across the lot, debating about going to help or just leaving 

He slammed his door shut, pocketing his car keys and shuffling his feet towards the other person. They had their head under the hood, arms moving around as they tried to figure out what exactly was wrong in there. They were muttering too, whispered curses and subtle pleas to just work. 

“Hey,” Derek placed a cautious hand on the other person’s shoulder, trying to catch their attention without startling them completely. “Do you need help?”

The other person jumped in shock between the sudden sound of Derek’s voice and his hand on their shoulder. Hitting their head on the underside of the hood, curses leaving their mouth as they turned in Derek’s direction. Stiles was the owner of the smoking Jeep.

Derek’s eyes widened when he turned around to look at him, a shocked look plastered on his face at Derek’s presence. 

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles removed himself from under the hood of the Jeep, hipped propped against the front grill and arms crossed against his chest. It caused his biceps to flex and Derek’s face to flush a bit red. “What’s up, what’re you doing here?”

Derek dragged his eyes away from where they were glued to the muscles straining against Stiles’ plaid shirt, up towards his honey coloured eyes. He was staring at Derek with an amused glint in his eyes, lips quirked up on one side as he watched Derek watch him.

“Hi. I, uhm, I was wondering,” Derek stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, leaning forward a bit to rock up onto his tip toes. “I saw you and you looked like you were struggling and I thought I could help you, maybe, if you wanted it?” Derek kept his eyes on the laces of his shoes as he waited for Stiles to answer, the silence between them seeming to get heavier as the time passed them by. 

“I’d really appreciate that, actually.” Derek looked up again and caught Stiles looking at him, eyes crinkled around the edges a bit as he smiled at Derek. “Roscoe’s a pain in the ass and I really don’t have the time or money to deal with another breakdown from him.” Derek moved closer to Stiles, positioning himself under the hood and in front of Stiles, pushing him out of the way a bit in the process.

Derek began trying to make sense of the inside of “Roscoe”, moving pieces of duct tape to see what exactly it was holding together, all while also trying to discover the source of the smoke and why it was still happening. Stiles watched Derek the whole time, pinpricks sparking at the nape of his neck due to the gaze.  

Clearing his throat, Derek came out from under the hood, wiping his hands on his jeans as he looked in Stiles’ direction. 

“Your Jeep is trash.” Derek turned towards the hood one more time, popping down the hood prop and closing it with a slam. “Majority of it is duct tape, which isn’t safe at all, and it won’t stop smoking. This thing should have been scrapped years ago.” Stiles made an affronted noise behind him, opening his mouth to, no doubt, begin cursing Derek out but he never got the chance, Derek cutting him off before he was even able to say a word.

“But, I have an uncle who’s a mechanic, I can ask him to come get it tomorrow morning and check it out, if you want. And it won’t even cost you a thing, I promise, since you’re friends with me so don’t worry about that either.” 

Stiles gaped at Derek for a second, unable to process what was just happened fast enough to give a proper answer. “Yeah, that’d be, yeah I really appreciate this Derek. Thank you.”

Derek flashes a quick smile in Stiles’ direction before walking off a little ways to call his uncle. After ending the call, Derek walks back to Stiles’ side, hand outstretched in front of him which caused Stiles to look at him in confusion. 

“Keys. I need them so I can give them to my uncle. He said he’d drop your Jeep off back at your house whenever he finishes with it, and I’ll give you a ride home tonight.”

“I cannot tell you how much this means to me Derek, seriously. Thank you so much. I owe you.” Stiles unlocked his doors and grabbed his bags before locking it tight and dropping the keys in Derk’s palm.

“It’s no big deal Stiles, seriously.” Derek unlocked the doors and slid behind the wheel, Stiles following closely behind. Once they were both in the car, conversation between them halted, the silence verging on awkward. 

“So,” Stiles’ hands were picking at a hole in the knee of his jeans, digging his finger into the fabric deeper and deeper until it begins to split farther across his skin. “What had you out at the store so late?”

Derek turned to look at Stiles for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. “My sister needed something so she made me go to the store to buy it for her. It ended up with me shopping for my whole family and staying longer than the fifteen minutes I thought it was going to take. Guess it’s a good thing it did though, or you might have been stranded.”

Stiles laughed quickly, a shock of sound that made Derek smile. He wanted to hear that sound more and he’s not too sure as to why.

“Yeah, good thing.” Stiles turned  his upper body so he was facing Derek, a small smile on his face. “I had to stock up on some stuff for tomorrow, it’s my dad’s day off and I usually cook the things he should actually be eating on those days ‘cause I can watch him. And shopping at night is relaxing, helps me clear my mind in a partially empty store.” Stiles looked out the front windshield to see they were pulling into the driveway of his eyes. He turned to Derek, a confused look on his face. “I didn’t tell you where I lived?” 

Derek shrugged and put his head down so Stiles wouldn’t see the colour painting his cheeks no matter how dim the lighting was filtering in the car. “You’re the Sheriff’s kid, everyone knows where the Sheriff lives.”

He stared at Derek like he didn’t believe him for a second before shrugging and getting out of the car and grabbing his things. Derek quickly followed, walking with Stiles up to his front door. He watched as he got his keys out and opened the door, hands in his jean pockets to hide the shaking of his hands.

Stiles turned to look at him, his lip quirked up slightly. 

“Well, thanks for the ride and everything, Derek. It meant a lot.”

“It was no big deal, really. And my uncle will check out your car as soon as possible, don’t worry about that either.”

The smile he got for that was breathtaking, dimples deepening in his cheeks and crinkled showing up near his eyes. “I really don’t know how I’m going to pay you back for this.”

Derek smiled back at Stiles. “No payment is required, I swear. Have a good night, Stiles. See you tomorrow.” He turned his back and walked to his car. He had just opened the door and was about to climb in when he heard Stiles running down the driveway, back towards him. 

He stopped in front of Derek, slightly winded and his cheeks touched with pink, before he grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

The kiss was brief and light, nothing too special but it made Derek’s heart skip a beat and his eyes open wide in shock.

Stiles pulled back and let go. “Thank you. Again.” Running back up the driveway and into the house, he slammed the front door shut while Derek stood behind his car door, a dumb smile on his face while he touched where Stiles’ lips had been. 

The smile never left his face as he drove home, making his family look at him strangely, especially considering how long it had taken him to get home. When he got in bed that night, he pressed the tips of his fingers into his cheek and fell asleep with that smile still on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [check me out on tumblr](http://mythoesoul.tumblr.com)


	4. quattuor

_ “Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same...If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn into a mighty stranger.” _

_ — Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights  _

 

_ * _

 

Derek tended not to get involved in school fundraisers, always thought they were pointless to participate in with so many other people around him willing to spew school pride in the faces of others. He wasn’t needed to add to the madness. But, then Laura decided to join student council when they were sophomores, ended up becoming the Vice President of the class that year and the President junior and senior year which meant Derek got roped into participating in school events even if it was the last thing he wanted to do, ever. 

Like currently, Derek was standing behind an extremely tacky cardboard and wood booth that displayed he was giving away kisses for a dollar, all in the name of school fundraising. 

Derek groaned and dropped his head on the wooden shelf he was leaned against as he waited for Laura to come back and tell him what exactly he had to do.

Laura and the rest of the student council decided that, in order to have the prom that the senior class deserved, they need to have fundraise some more, something they haven’t truly stopped doing since the summer before junior year. They tossed around the idea of doing a carnival fair thing and next thing he knew they got approved, Laura draggin Derek everywhere to acquire permits and volunteers and everything they would need to actually allow for a successful fair. 

Derek was fine with assisting with the building of the booths and such but when Laura told him he would actually have to actively participate, he tried to back out no matter how futile he knew his attempts to be. What Laura wanted, she got, and she got him behind the flashy red and pink booth.

The parking lot and football field of the school where they were having the carnival was actually turning out pretty nicely, the rides running smoothly and the smell of food beginning to cook filling the air. A few more booths and games were being set up close to his section—there was a dunk tank and a pie toss directly to his right and he wa kind of excited to see how those two went. A lot of Beacon Hills citizens leant their hand in helping with the setup and with running certain booths, much to the joy of student council, allowing for more students to come and spend their money instead of being stuck working. Teenagers bring it the most money, especially when there’s fried food and ridiculous rides. 

“Well, well, well. It looks like I’m not the only one to get roped into helping the princess, am I?” Derek slowly turns his head to take in the voice, his uncle Peter perched against the side of his booth, a smirk on his face. 

Rolling his eyes and sending a quick prayer up in hope of patience, Derek turned his body to face his uncle. “Peter, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here for the same reason as you, nephew.” Peter walked himself closer until he was leaning with his arms braced against the opening of the booth. “Laura walked into the shop a few weeks ago and made over up the shop’s services for this little fundraiser she’s having. Typically, Alec would be the one supervising such things but since your darling older brother decided to return to school, I am left to handle this all on my own.”

Derek nodded in understand, not expecting anything less from his sister. He turned his head to stare out at the field in front of him, people slowing making their way through the makeshift gate when a flash of red caught his attention. Closer to the opening of the fair, swallowed up in a red hoodie that looked two sizes too large, was Stiles. He had a bag of cotton candy in his hand and he looked like he was trying to stick half of the bag in his mouth. He was standing in between Lydia Martin and Allison Argent, the former looking over to his booth and leering at him before turning to Stiles and whispering in his ear. Stiles flailed widely, dropping the bag of sugar before whipping his head around, catching Derek’s gaze and blushing furiously before looking away and shuffling deeper into the crown, Lydia and Allison hot on his heels. 

Derek looked down at his face when he felt his cheeks heat up, not wanting Peter to notice despite how ineffective it was. He looked up again to find Peter smirking at him, his hands in his pockets as he looked pointedly at Derek’s pink cheeks before looking him in the eyes. 

“Now Derek, what was that? Do you have a crush?” 

“Shut up, Peter.” Derek glared at his uncle but that only resulted in him smiling larger and laughing.

“You do! Oh, the joy.” Peter laughed for a little bit longer before he finally sobered himself, wiping stray tears from his eyes. “Now, that wouldn’t be the owner of that piece of junk you asked me to tow in and look at a few months ago, would it?” Derek refused to look at Peter but he knew the further flushing of his cheeks gave him away if the slight snickering he heard was anything to go by. “This is just amazing. Derek has a crush. What’s his name?” 

Derek turned his head up to him, ready to glare and tell Peter to leave him alone when he saw Stiles standing behind Peter, Allison and Lydia off to the side but watching. Stiles was biting his lip nervously, eyes flickering between Derek and Peter before returning to stare at his shoes. 

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, his eyes widening slightly when the other boy’s head shot up to stare at him, a small smile on his lips. 

“Stiles,” Peter said louder, a contemplative look on his face before he noticed where Derek’s eyes were and turned, a huge smile taking over his face as he saw the other boy stood behind him. “Stiles! Come here, why are you all the way back there for? Come join us.” 

Stiles looked scared, eyes wide as he stared at Derek to see if he should. When he got a slight nod in return, he shuffled up beside Peter, smiling wide on his face when he turned to Derek.

“Hey, Derek.” He gave him a little wave and then turned to Peter, hand out to shake. “Hi, I’m Stiles.”

Peter smirked at him and ignored his hand, moving to lean his hip against the booth and rake his eyes up and down Stiles’ body, making him cast wary eyes to Derek before scooting farther away. “Oh, I know who you are. I’m Peter, this hooligans uncle. I’m the one who fixed you monstrosity of a jeep.” 

“Hey! Don’t disrespect Roscoe, he’s special. But I still appreciate it anyway.” Stiles turned his eyes back to Derek before blushing brightly and casting his eyes down, fingers fiddling with a stray piece of cardboard.

Humming slightly, Peter clapped the side of the booth before standing to his full height and backing away from them. “Well, boys, it’s been a pleasure but I have a job to oversee so I should get going. Have fun.” With a wink at the both of them, Peter walked away and towards the parking lot where he should have been originally.

“So.” Derek leaned his elbows on the wood board in front his him, his forearms dangling over the cardboard as he looked at Stiles. The sun was directly above them and it shined directly on Stiles like a spotlight. The light made his eyes shine bright like clear amber and made the freckles dusting his cheeks more prominent. His hair, which was growing out messily, shined a lighter shade of brown it was almost blond. He looked beautiful and Derek’s heart started beating overtime when the thought passed through his mind. Gulping in a lungful of air quickly and clearing his throat, he tried talking again. “What brings you over here today?”

The look on Stiles’ face was something verging on fond if Derek had to guess which confused him a bit because Stiles was staring directly at him and he couldn’t understand why he would stare at Derek like that. 

“Uhm, well. The girls and I were walking around and they saw that business seemed to be a little slow for you so they volunteered me to remedy that, I guess.” Stiles looked down as he patted at his pockets, coming back with his wallet in hand. “What can I get for five bucks.” 

“Cheek kisses are a dollar, lips is three. Pick what you want.”

Stiles hummed slightly before stuffing the bill in the jar and leaned towards Derek. His lips first pressed softly against his right cheek and then his left, the feel lingering before he moved to press against his lips. The kiss was chaste obviously as it was for a high school kissing booth but it was still the best thing Derek had ever experienced. 

Stiles lips were soft and plump, pushing softly but firmly against his slightly chapped ones. When he pulled away, his lips were tingling and he felt his hand raise as if to touch them before controlling himself and pulling it back down. 

Stiles eyes were still slightly closed as he pulled away, a smile on his lips, a completely blissed out look on his face. Eyes fluttering open slowly, he stared at Derek and smiled larger before biting his lip. 

“That was...good. Thanks Derek.” Tapping on the wood once time, he shuffled backwards until he reached where Allison and Lydia were still stood, looks of approval on their faces as they stared between Stiles and Derek. 

“You’re welcome.” Derek whispered as he closed his eyes to lean against the side of the booth. Throughout the rest of his shift at the booth, people coming and going randomly with bills in their hands, all Derek was able to keep his mind on was the feeling of Stiles lips on his own and how he wanted to do that again and for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey, new chapter came pretty quick !!!!  
> I don't think I'll be able to upload a new chapter until maybe late next week or the week after because I'm going on vacation and then I have work so, yeah, but I may surprise you, idk.
> 
>  
> 
> [check me out on tumblr](http://mythoesoul.tumblr.com)


	5. quinque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop it's here!  
> as per usual, this is completely un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine (but lemme know if you see something i need to fix). This one is i think the longest chapter so far (the last one is probably gonna be pretty long) so yes yay enjoy :)

_“What greater thing is there for two human souls, than to feel that they are joined for life—to strengthen each other in all labour, to rest on each other in all sorrow, to minister to each other in all pain, to be one with each other in silent unspeakable memories at the moment of the last parting?”_

_— George Eliot, Adam Bede_

 

_*_

The women of the Hale family were Derek’s greatest weakness—case in point, he was currently standing in a too long line at a too crowded movie theater to buy snacks that are too expensive for a movie he couldn’t care less about with his cousin Amber because she said please and batted her eyelashes at him.

The concession line was moving at a snail’s pace, making Derek more irritable than he already was. There are only so many options to be made and everyone always ends up getting popcorn, this shouldn’t be taking as long as it was.

Sighing deeply, Derek pulls out his phone solely to give him something to do while he waits around. Halfway through his game of Candy Crush, he feels someone standing behind him, way too close for comfort. Pulling himself up to his full height, Derek turned to tell whoever was behind him to back off, kindly. He’s surprised to see Stiles behind him, a sly grin on his face as he looked over to Derek.

“So,” Stiles shifted his body so it was angled in Derek’s direction, his forearm braced against Derek’s shoulder, while he still looked on in front of them. “Are you a popcorn man or a nacho man? Me, personally, I’m pro nachos for a movie snack. Popcorn is boring and the stupid little brown kernel thing always gets stuck in your teeth. Yuck, nope, don’t want that. Nachos, however, nachos are the perfect snack. Salty chips and savoury cheese. Amazing.” He turned his head to look at Derek and smiled hugely.

“Uh,” Derek managed to get out, still completely shocked and confused by Stiles’ sudden appearance and subsequent rambling. His response only made Stiles smile larger, his hand drifting down Derek’s arm to grasp his wrist and tug him forward.

“Come on, line’s moving.” Stiles kept his hold on Derek’s wrist, his finger moving over the veins softly. Derek’s skin burns hot from Stiles’ touch, a tingle running along his spine and pooling in his belly. He and Stiles slowly shuffle further up into the line, their shoulders brushing slightly as they walk and Derek feels his cheeks flame pink. He always feels giddy and happy around Stiles, the fact that the other boy as a soft touch on his wrist just adds to his reactions.

“So, Derek, you never answered me,” Stiles turns his body back towards Derek, his fingers sliding from his wrist and across his palm softly before retreating. “Are you a nachos or popcorn man?”

“Uhm, neither?” Derek lowers his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, a  blush rising on his cheeks again. “I tend to only eat candy at movies. It seems fitting.”

Stiles hums. “Fruity or chocolate?”

“Fruity. Preferably sour as well but I’ll deal with the regular stuff.”

Stiles shocks Derek slightly by letting out a loud laugh, his head tossed back and his eyes closed tight, the lean column of his throat on full display. When he finishes laughing, he turns to Derek, eyes sparkling with laughter and something else Derek isn’t 100% sure about. He thinks it’s fond, Stiles might be looking at him fondly if he didn’t know better.

“Your candy preferences are a metaphor for you if I’ve ever seen one. Sour on the outside, sweet on the inside. Perfect.”

They had finally made it to the front of the line and the cashier was looking between them, waiting for one of them to step forward and order. Derek nudged Stiles forward, stepping behind him so he wasn’t the focus of his attention anymore.

“Hi!” Stiles chirped brightly, his attention on the cashier now instead of Derek. “Okay, can I have nachos and a large Cherry Coke. And a box of Raisinets. And some Twizzlers. Please.”  Stiles paid for his things and turned towards Derek, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly.

“Do you really need all that sugar?” Derek asked, eyebrow cocked up slightly as he smirked at Stiles who continued to bounce. “I mean, I think you’re hyper enough.”

“Oh hush you, let me be.”

Derek shook his head and laughed before he moved to stand in front of the register himself, watching Stiles load up his arms from the corner of his eye. With the cashier back in front of him, Derek orders everything for him and Amber, aware of Stiles standing off to the side waiting for him.

“That’s a lot of food for one person Derek, do we need to have a talk?” The words tumble out of Stiles with a laugh.

“Oh, no, it’s not all for me. I’m here with my—” Derek’s words got caught off when he heard Amber shout from behind him, her feet slapping hard on the ground as she runs towards him.

“Bear! Hey, sorry it took so long, the line for the bathroom was ridiculous. You got everything?” Amber moved so he was draped over Derek’s back, arms dangling over his chest as a way to prompt him to pull her fully on his back which he always does, no matter how much he moans about it. Once she’s fully situated, she turns to look at Stiles, a smile on her lips. “Who’s your friend?”

Derek turns his eyes back to Stiles, ready to introduce his cousin to the guy who’s been occupying all of his waking (and sleeping) thoughts but stops when he takes in the look on Stiles’ face.

Before Amber came, Stiles was constant smiles and red cheeks, his eyes shining brightly whenever he looked at Derek. He was all lingering touches and breathy laughter, something Derek wanted to see always and forever. Now, Stiles stood before them ramrod straight, eyes trained on his shoes, his hands gripping white knuckle tight on his cup.

“Uhm, this is Stiles. We go to school together. Stiles, Amber.”

Amber shoves Derek forward a little to throw her hand out to Stiles who looks up at the movement. Stiles stares at the hand before shaking it quickly and dropping it as if it burned him.

“Nice to meet you.” Stiles’ grip on his cup seemed to get tighter before he brought his head back up to stare at Derek, all traces of his earlier happiness gone. He looked empty. “Well, I should get going. Don’t want to miss the credits. I’ll see you later Derek. Amber.”

Derek and Amber waved goodbye, Derek still confused as to why Stiles’ mood had changed so quickly.

“Well,” Amber said, her voice loud as she spoke directly into his ear. “He’s cute. Is he the reason you’ve been kinda spacey lately?” Derek sputtered, his cheeks and ears burning with the fact that he was blushing hard. “Ha! I knew it! You only get like that when you have a crush, it’s adorable.”

Derek walked to where the cashier finished placing down all of their food, ignoring whatever Amber is saying about Derek having a crush. He doesn’t have a crush, he doesn’t do crushes. He just thinks that Stiles is cute and funny and he wants to spend all of his time with him. He doesn’t have a crush.

“I don’t have a crush.” Derek grunted out, jostling Amber higher onto his back as he walks to the ticket ripper and towards their theater.

“If you say so, cuz.” She quickly hops off of his back and takes her portion of the snacks, walking in front of him and into the theater. “You should ask him to prom, it’s coming up right?”

Derek thought about it. About him and Stiles backlit by the dim yellow lights strung up, pressed closed to one another as they danced to whatever dumb Top 40 song was playing at the moment. Stiles, in a suit, looking breathing takingly beautiful and willing to spend his night with Derek at his side. It didn’t sound like a bad plan, truthfully.

Derek turned to look at Amber. “We’ll see,”

~

Derek runs into Stiles (literally) when he’s rushing from his locker to try and make it to Psych class on time. Stiles is stopped in the middle of the hallway, bookbag slug towards the front of his body as he dug around into it, low curses leaving his lips when he can’t find what he needs. Derek wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, head down and buried in his notebook as he made sure he had everything he needed—he so didn’t want to make another locker run, he was late enough as it was—when his shoulder collided with Stiles and they both fell to the floor, papers and books strewn out around them.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Derek turned his head up and looked at Stiles who was staring back at him, mouth opened slightly. Clearing his throat slightly, Derek pushes himself up off the ground and moves to help Stiles as well. “Hi, Stiles.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand and pulled himself up, not really looking Derek in the eye when he thanks him and goes to pick up his things. Derek hasn’t talked to Stiles since they ran into each other at the movies and it sucks. Every time Derek would see him in the hall or move to speak to him in class, the other boy would shut down or run away to do something else, a look of sadness on his face every time he had to look at Derek. It hurt because Derek didn’t know why Stiles was avoiding him, didn’t know what he did wrong or what he could do to fix it and make it better.

Bending over to pick up his books, Derek cut a quick glance to Stiles only to see the other boy already looking at him. He shifts his eyes quickly.

“So,” Derek begins, hoping that this once Stiles would reply to him. “How have you been. I haven’t had a chance to talk to you since the movies. Did you enjoy what you saw?”

Stiles finishes gathering his things and leans back up slowly, his eyes trained on the floor before flicking up to look at Derek briefly.

“Uhm, yeah. It was good. It was fun.” Taking a deep breath, Stiles pulled his shoulders back and stared at Derek. “How about you? Did you and Amber enjoy the movie? I hope you had a good date.” The last part was whispered as if Stiles wished the words didn’t exist.

“Yeah, it was okay. Amber enjoyed the movie more than me, she picked it.” Derek finishes gathering his things when what Stiles said finally registers and he pulls himself up quickly, a confused look on his face. “Date? What date are you talking about?”

Stiles looked confused. “The date you went on to the movies? With Amber? She’s your girlfriend, right?”

Derek’s expression morphed from one of pure confusion to one of pure disgust. “No! She’s my cousin, oh my god.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he took in Derek’s words. Groaning loudly, he turned to slam his head against the nearest locker repeatedly until Derek forced him to stop.

“Cousin. She’s your cousin. Okay, that makes sense, you two do have the same eyes.” Stiles turned to look at Derek, the bright smile that he’s missed so dearly on his face. “Hey, walk me to class? We’re already late, being a little later won’t matter much.”

Derek rolled his eyes fondly before nodding, following Stiles down the hall to his class.

“I can’t believe you thought I was dating my cousin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber is my fave. I love her. She's an OC that's gonna stay if I ever write anything that needs an OC.
> 
>  THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE WTF ARE YOU READY BC I AM READY 
> 
> please give kudos/comment/bookmark it means a lot <3
> 
> [check me out on tumblr](http://mythoesoul.tumblr.com)


	6. sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter but here it is. finally. enjoy :)
> 
> there are also links for Laura's, Derek's, and Stiles' prom looks linked into the story so watch out.

_“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close”_

_— Pablo Neruda, XVII_

_*_

Everywhere Derek turned, he saw posters advertising prom, slogans and come ons plastered everywhere to try and persuade people to buy tickets and photo packages. Normally, he’d find the propaganda, the glitz and glamour and giddiness over the occasion annoying, but not this year. This year, he was actually looking forward to the whole thing.

He was at his locker, staring at the flyer that had been taped to the front of it, when Laura came up next to him and leaned against her locker. She lifted onto her tiptoes to stare at the paper over his shoulder.

“Prom, huh? You thinking of going?” She had a smirk on her face as she asked the question, as if she knew what was going through Derek’s head before even he did.

Derek yanked his arm holding the paper behind him quickly and turned to face his sister.

“Maybe? What’s it to you, anyway?” He could feel his cheeks heating up with the intensity of his blush at being caught.

Derek's words only made his sister smile larger.

“You should go,” She turned away from him and opened her locker, gathering everything for the class she had coming up, something Derek should be doing as well but he, well, wasn't. “Because I’m pretty sure a honey-eyed someone is going as well. And wouldn't it be the cutest thing is you guys went together.”

She slammed her locker shut and turned to stare at him again, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. “Just the cutest.”

Derek watched his sister walk away, her words running through his head as he did. Should he? God knows he wants to but he's scared. Scared of getting rejected by the one guy he actually likes. But maybe it's worth the risk? Derek bets Stiles would look amazing in a tuxedo.

~

Derek stared at his reflection, at the way the suit jacket pulled at his shoulders and how the [dark blue of his tie and jacket ](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M01-97-F5-rBVaGFWfgvqAQxoSAAHSVv6q9L4772.jpg/2015-wedding-suits-navy-blue-groomsmen-best.jpg)made his own eyes seem bluer than they truly were.

Truthfully, he looked good. Laura did an amazing job with making sure he actually got his suit tailored to fit him. His jacket didn't look as if it were going to burst at the seams spontaneously and his pants didn't look like they would fall of his ass as he walked. Everything fit perfectly.

He was still admiring himself in the mirror—picking off invisible pieces of link and fixing his tie incessantly—when Laura knocks on his doorframe and enters his room.

She looks gorgeous. She was wearing a [floor length gown](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_illusion-cutaway-jersey-gown-with-caviar-beading-xs8264d_long-prom-dresses) that was a beautiful navy blue. There were cutouts along the sides and towards the back overlaid with a sheer fabric cover in crystals. Her [hair](http://www.promstyling.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/beautiful-curly-prom-updo-hairstyle-2015.jpg) was placed into a low bun at the nape of her neck, each hair strategically curled and placed to give it a air of deliberate messiness. With sparkly earrings dangling for her ears, she looked like a princess and Derek told her as much, making her blush.

“You look good too, Bear. The blue looks amazing on you and compliments me extremely well.” That made Derek roll his eyes. Of course she would try and make an actual moment between them null and void.

“Are you going with us in the limo or are you taking the car?” Laura was going to prom with Jordan Parrish, the captain of the baseball team and Cadet Colonel of the JROTC program at their school. They had pooled together to her a limousine with a few of the other couples in their grade and had assured Derek time and again that he was welcome to join them, and every time he declined.

“Nah, I'll just take the car. I'd rather not be surrounded by couples while I'm walking into prom stag.”

“You know, Stiles told Scott the same thing when he asked if he was riding with us. Seems like the two singles could’ve came together if they weren’t so stubborn.”

 ~ 

Derek was still in his car, his heart pounding hard against his chest as he stared at the house he was parked in front of. Ever since Laura mentioned the fact that Stiles’ was going to prom by himself as well, Derek couldn’t stop thinking about him, more so than normal. When he had gotten into the camero to follow the limo to the hotel the dance was being held, he was surprised to see he had driven in a completely different direction than intended, and ended up in front of the Stilinski residence. Where Stiles was still at if the baby blue Jeep parked in the driveway was anything to go by.

As he continued to stare at the house, he saw a curtain twitch as if someone moved it to peek at him peeking at them. Giving up the starring act—he was in front of the Sheriff’s house, what was he thinking—Derek took a deep breath, got out the car, and walked to the front door. Before he could knock, the door was wrenched open and in front of him stood the Sheriff and his wife. Mr. Stilinski had a blank look on his face that bordered on a glare and it made Derek’s heart beat a tad bit faster. Mrs. Stilinski was grinning behind her husband, her hands perched on her hips and a look about her as if she knew things no one else did.

“Son, mind telling me why you were sitting in your car staring at my house for fifteen minutes and why you are now standing on my front porch?”

“Uh, hi, sir. I’m, uh, I’m Derek Hale. And I go to school with Stiles. And I was wondering if, maybe, I could talk to him. If that was okay?” God he was nervous. He was standing in front of the parents of the guy he liked trying to see if it was too late to ask their son to prom. This was the worst.

“So you’re Derek,” The Sheriff just kept staring at him, never once moving to either let him inside the house or shut the door in his face.

“Uh, yes. Sir.”

He just kept staring.

“Oh, John. Let the poor boy in the house and let him talk to Stiles, this is nonsense.” Mrs. Stilinski pushed passed her husband and grabbed onto Derek and hauled him into the house. “Hi, sweetie, the name’s Claudia. Not Mrs. Stilinski. You be sure to remember that, okay?”

Derek nodded, too overwhelmed to actually answer properly. Claudia continued to lead him through the house until they made it into the kitchen, where she promptly shoved him into a seat and told him to wait.

“I’ll go get Stiles, you just sit here and be cute. John, go in the living room and leave the boy alone. He looks nervous enough and I do not need you traumatising the boy.” Derek heard the Sheriff sigh heavily before moving towards the living room like his wife instructed.

Derek sat there and waited for what felt like an eternity, his hands shaking and his heart racing. He’d never done this before, never asked anyone out. Never liked anyone enough to want to try. Eventually (finally) Derek saw Stiles walking down the stairs towards him, his jaw dropping when he saw what the other boy was wearing.

He was in a [beautifully tailored black tuxedo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/46/fb/98/46fb98c2f571e7ac7662e39592a4dfeb.jpg), his vest, tie, and pocket square a beautifully vibrant shade of red that complimented his pale tone so well Derek didn’t know what to do. He wanted to kiss him, company be damned, and making his lips look as bright as his vest. His hair was styled in a way that looked deliberately messy and Derek loved it.

“Hey, Derek. What’re you doing here?”

It took Derek a second to process the words being said to him but when he finally did, he came to his senses and began to blush. He needed to do this quick, just rip the band-aid off. The sooner he got Stiles’ answer, the sooner he could deal with being rejected if it came to that.

“I know it’s late, I should have done this weeks ago but I was scared, ugh. But, I, uh, I came to see if you wanted to go to prom with me?” Derek said the words as quickly as possible, praying Stiles caught them because he so didn’t want to repeat them.

“You want to go to prom with me?” Derek merely nodded, unable to open his mouth. “Oh, thank god you asked me because I was too chicken shit to ask you.” Derek looked up in shock to see Stiles’ smiling at him softly and it makes his chest hurt with how much he loves that smile, and potentially the boy it’s attached to.

Stiles quickly runs into the living room to tell his parents—who most likely heard everything they said anyway—that he was leaving with Derek, and ran back to grab him hand and pull him out the house, his smile getting larger the closer they got to the car.

~

Prom was everything Derek thought it would be and more, especially since he was able to have Stiles in his arms the whole night.

Laura had been the first to see them walk in together, hand in hand, and she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face but Derek didn’t care. He was at his last high school dance and he was there with the guy he liked and he was actually enjoying himself. This was a night he would remember forever.

They were currently on the dance floor just like they had been since they walked into the hall of the hotel. Stiles’ arms were looped behind Derek’s neck, his head tucked into the junction of his neck and shoulder while Derek held onto his waist as they swayed together to whatever slow pop song was currently playing. Stiles was quiet, abnormally so, so Derek pulled back slightly to get a good look at him.

“What’re you thinking about.” He whispered, the music low enough that they didn’t have to shout to hear one another.

“Just that I don’t want this moment to end, don’t want this night to end.” Stiles pulled back some more so he could be eye to eye with Derek. “I’m also thinking about how much I want to kiss you.”

Derek didn’t answer, he just leaned forward slowly and allowed his lips to press against Stiles’ softly. It wasn’t a heavy kiss but it was perfect all the same. Stiles’ lips were extremely soft and lush, catching on Derek’s slightly as he moved his head a bit to get a better angle to continue kissing him. When he parted his lips a tad, Stiles let out a breathy sigh that had Derek shivering in want.

Derek pulled away before the kiss turned into something that might get them kicked out. He gave Stiles one more quick peck before pulling him closer to his body to whisper in his ear.

“How was that?”

“Perfect. We should do it again sometime.”

Derek hummed in agreement and pulled back one more time to look Stiles in the eye. “How about tomorrow. Go out with me?”

Stiles smiled his beautiful smile that made Derek feel weak in the knees and nodded. “Of course.”

 

**_fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL. IT'S DONE. YO. OMG.  
> this story is my baby. it started out as literally me typing nonsense into a google doc and it ended up being this ridiculously cracky and fluffy thing that i love. and i hope you guys loved it as well. 
> 
> as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://mythoesoul.tumblr.com) and don't be afraid to talk to me. xx


End file.
